The present invention relates to the categories of office supplies and accessories, and most specifically to those accessories involving the filing, storage and retrieval of hard copy records and data.
The present invention comprises a sub-file (subordinate file) insert for hard copy, paper files. Upon an appropriate design, sub-files kept in file folders would be of tremendous use to almost everyone: the bulky files of paralegals, the complex files of doctors, the voluminous files of government officials, etc., of only a few examples.
Although the function of the present invention apparently is not addressed by the prior art, there have ensued other prior art that relate in general design likenesses to the present invention. For instance, Assignor Hure""s End Flap File Folder and Method of Use, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,606, comprises a traditional type folder and having an end flap on the bottom for preventing the spilling of papers during its handling. However, Hure""s design does not collect and bind papers with the elemental features of the present invention, notwithstanding the differences in specified function.
Another utility design is Mitsuyama""s Document File, U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,159, that provides a manufacturing method for assembling multiple divisions of file compartments into a single encasement. Although Mitsuyama""s structure may serve a similar purpose as the present invention for use as sub-files, such divisions are stationary, and therefore lack the modular, portable and compact advantages of the present invention.
The practice of xe2x80x9cplacingxe2x80x9d sub-files within primary file folders is not new. To wit, all computer systems use this filing model as a xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d application for allowing users to conveniently organize their computer files for saving search and retrieval time. And, of course, this feature is most helpful when computer files have accumulated to when their management becomes cumbersome. Creating sub-files establish sub-categories so that the user need not bother with those documents that are not relevant to current use.
To wit, the present invention, called a Subfolder Insert for File Folders, mimics the computer model for hard copy filing but must address specific handling concerns. For example, a xe2x80x9csubfolderxe2x80x9d of papers must be easy to handle for quick manipulation in high activity environments. Thereto, it should not obscure papers of the sub-file/s while within the file folder, lest the taking of excess time when searching for papers. Also, papers should be essentially secured within an isolated sub-file xe2x80x9cpacketxe2x80x9d so as not to be loosely manipulated or easily disturbed during handling of the file folder. Yet, the sub-held papers must insert and retrieve easily from such subfolder.
Hence, an appropriate design may well impact the typical work-place in providing a simple, effective xe2x80x9chelping hand,xe2x80x9d where required. Therefore, what is needed is a subfolder insert that possess the above characteristics, to improve filing organization for increased production and to further streamline document accounting methods.
The present invention, being the subfolder insert for file folders, or otherwise short-termed: subfolder, for depicting its sub-file (subordinate file) contents, is for being inserted and contained within its file folder. Therefore, it comprises several important design elements.
To begin with, the subfolder has a front panel and a back panel, to contain papers between these two panels, and both panels integrate along multiple edges, ideally a vertical edge and along the horizontal bottomside. Such xe2x80x9cmulti-planexe2x80x9d edge binding of the front and back panels provide effective securing of held papers as an isolated packet that cannot be easily dislodged, unless by intended effort. Hence, the subfolder must have a least one edge that opens between the front and back panels for receiving papers. Ergo, illustrations of the present invention show the front and back panels integrated along two adjacent edges and leaving open the top edge and other vertical edge for convenient lateral inserting and removing of papers into and from the subfolder, respectively. Preferably, the right vertical side is the open side, for accommodating lateral movement of the right hand, as most people are right-handed. This configuration may be termed the: primary configuration.
Accordingly, these asymmetrically-placed features may be re-arranged and even reversed into various configurations, as the utility of the subfolder would be the same. For example, upon the front and back panels being integrated along both vertical edges and the bottomside edge, then only the topside would be open for receiving papers, and therefore, the relative securing of the papers between the two panels of the subfolder would still result.
However, as explained, the stated primary configuration readily accommodates lateral movement of the right-hand for inserting and retrieving papers from the subfolder. This is an important benefit for the user, due to the ergonomic-related motions of manipulating papers, especially in high activity environments.
During manufacture, the subfolder may begin as a single sheet and then be die-cut and machine-folded along the left vertical edge, and glued along the bottom edge as a second integration of the front and back panels.
Another functioning element of the subfolder is that its surface area of the front and/or back panel is smaller than the surface area of a paper sheet that it may hold. For example, a subfolder designated to hold standard 8xc2xd in.xc3x9711 in. letter size papers may have a surface area of 7xc2xe in.xc3x979 in. With said primary configuration, papers are held within the subfolder nearly flush along a vertical and bottom horizontal edges where the front and back panels are integrated, and thus this smaller surface area allow papers to be physically exposed along the horizontal top (approx. 2 in.) and the vertical right side (approx. xc2xe in.) while within the subfolder. This dual-edge physical exposure, for easy reference and manual manipulation of the papers, is especially helpful when the subfolder is inserted in the file folder; the user may manually shuffle and page-through the file folder and still view the front and rear papers of the subfolder(s) for ready recognition. And of course, when the subfolder is outside the file folder the exposed papers are readily identifiable.
Also, this lesser area of the subfolder""s paper size/mass avoids bulky files, especially when the file folder contains several subfolders. Thereto, for other standard paper sizes, such as legal (8-xc2xd in.xc3x9714 in.) and A-4 sizes, the surface area of a subfolder may be sized such as above, to accommodate these and any other respectively standard paper size.
Bulky files can also be avoided by using light-weight to mid-weight paper that range from 24-32 lb. weights. These less durable papers are suitable as a subfolder, because the subfolder is ideally kept inside the file folder (unless it is being temporarily used or transported), as contrasted by the heavier paper/material of conventionally durable file folders that are used for comprehensive file storage.
To further increase functionality, the subfolder has a through-pass opening that intervenes the integration between the front and back panels. This opening is separate from the main opening for entry and retrieval of papers; it allows the respective corners of voluminous papers to easily be shuffled while within the subfolder and align along the vertical and horizontal integrated planes of the front and back panels, which would otherwise tend to xe2x80x9cbunch upxe2x80x9d with resistance within an enclosed area of the subfolder.
Therefore, a subfolder is not practical for functioning as a conventional file folder, because the exposed area of papers is subjected to undue environmental exposure, being without the complete cover protection of a conventional file folder; and, as aforementioned, a subfolder""s ideal lighter-weight paper does not provide the durability of conventional file folder materials.
Also, there are two other practical features of the subfolder. A pull-tab integrates and flanges, ideally, from a vertical edge of the subfolder. The pull-tab is held by the thumb and index finger of one hand while the other hand grasps the collectively exposed edges of inserted papers to laterally pull them away for removal from the subfolder. The pull-tab may be formed and die-cut from the subfolder during manufacture. Ideally, too, the pull-tab should be on the vertical left, integrated edge, so that the papers may be pulled away laterally by the right hand.
The other feature is the identification template that may be printed or embossed on the subfolder. This template provides for identifying the subfolder""s sub-file content, and it may also identify the name of the file folder that contains the subfolder.